sepatu
by demonnicfox
Summary: Feliciano menepi di pinggir Eider. Ludwig terhenyak atas seluruh penuturannya mengenai sepatu. Tetapi tetap, itu hanyalah khayalan kekanak-kanakkan Feliciano. Dan hujan turun menerpa Feliciano yang terduduk seorang diri. [ song-based fic ]


**Hetalia** _(c)_ **Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Sepatu** **– story** _(c)_ **demonnicfox**

 **Sepatu – song** _(c)_ **Muhammad Tulus**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance  
**

 **( Don't like Don't READ , tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun )**

* * *

Ludwig tengah berlari, mengejar Feliciano di depannya. Tentu saja seperti biasa, memaksa pemuda Italia itu agar ikut latihan bersamanya. Maksudnya memang baik, ingin menguatkan fisik pemuda itu yang memang terkenal lemah, bahkan dari mentalnya. Akan tetapi, bagi Feliciano latihan bersama Ludwig sangat berat untuknya. Maka dari itulah, Feliciano selalu melarikan diri begitu Ludwig sudah berteriak dengan lantang. Dan tentu saja, Ludwig tidak tinggal diam.

Baru berlari sampai berapa puluh kilometer, Feliciano pun sudah kelelahan. Dengan asal, meskipun memang sudah merasa bahwa sisi pinggir _Eider_ adalah tempat yang terbaik, langsung saja pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan. Nafasnya tidak teratur, bahkan sudah berkeringat begitu banyak.

Sesampainya, Ludwig tidak mengeluarkan teriakannya seperti tadi lagi, bahkan menangkap Feliciano dan membawanya ke tempat latihannya yang mengerikan itu saja tidak. Akan tetapi, sorot birunya kini menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

 _ **Pasti Feliciano begitu kelelahan.**_

"Sampai kapan kau akan melatih tubuh penuh karbohidrat yang semakin bertumpuk setiap kau menyantap pasta-pastamu itu, Feliciano?" Ludwig merubah segalanya menjadi sebuah perbincangan biasa mereka. Tidak lupa dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Feliciano yang meskipun tengah dalam posisi merebahkan dirinya.

"Aku…capek, _vee_ ~," aku Feliciano seperti biasanya. Ludwig mendeliknya seketika dengan begitu cepat, dan dengan cepat juga Ludwig mengembalikan tatapan semulanya yang mengarah ke depan. Nampaknya kali ini Ludwig telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk bersikap tegas pada Feliciano. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang mengharuskannya untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, setidaknya bercuti selama satu hari saja dari aktifitas padatnya yang terlalu gila aturan.

Feliciano merasa senang. Seperti biasa, matanya terpejam dengan begitu riang. Kedua tangannya tersilang, menjadikan bantalan kepalanya, dan mengeluarkan helaan nafas yang begitu susah diartikan. Apakah untuk riang, santai, atau lega.

" _Douitsu_!" Seketika itu juga Feliciano mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya ketika menemukan sebuah hal yang nampak baik untuk dibicarakan. Baik kepada Ludwig, Kiku, bahkan kepada yang lainnya pun. Terutama Ludwig, yang sudah sekian lama bersama-sama dengannya.

" _Douitsu_! Apa yang terlintas dalam pikiranmu mengenai…sepatu!?" Feliciano nampak begitu antusias. Ludwig menoleh kecil ke arahnya, dipenuhi berbagai tanda tanya.

"Alas kaki," ucap Ludwig terus terang, begitu singkat.

"Selain itu~! Selain itu~!" Feliciano begitu berisik bagi Ludwig. Pria Jerman itu menghela nafas, dan membuang wajahnya yang sedikit memunculkan semburat merah pada kedua bagian pipinya.

"Katakan saja maksud pembicaraanmu langsung, Feliciano."

"Aah~ maafkan aku, _douitsu_." Feliciano hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, dan menyengir polos.

"Um, _douitsu_ … Apakah kau tahu? _**Sepasang sepatu, mereka selalu bersama**_ , _vee_ ~!" ucap Feliciano riang. Nampaknya pemikiran keduanya terlalu berbeda. Feliciano yang masih memiliki kesan kekanak-kanakan, dipertemukan dengan seorang Ludwig yang pemikirannya terlalu dewasa, yang alhasil membuat perkataannya tersebut kemudian direspon dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Jelas karena mereka sepasang, Feliciano!"

"B-b-bukan! Bukan! Bukan begitu maksudku, _vee_ ~! _Douitsu_ dengarkan aku ya~?" Kedua tangan Feliciano bergoyang begitu cepat ketika mengatakan bukan secara berulang kali. Tidak lupa melakukan kebiasaannya, dia memeluk lengan Ludwig.

"Cepat katakan, Feliciano." Ludwig mengisyaratkan agar Feliciano melepaskan pelukan pada tangannya hanya dengan sebuah gerakan kecil dari lengannya.

" _Douitsu_! Sebetulnya, _**sepatu kanan dan sepatu kiri**_ , mereka berdua sesungguhnya hidup! _**Mereka selalu bersama, tapi tak bisa bersatu…**_ " Feliciano menerawang langit. Ludwig nampak terhenyak. Tetapi, tidak semudah itu. Bagi Ludwig, itu tetaplah pemikiran kekanak-kanakkan Feliciano.

"Sesungguhnya, _**sepatu kanan sangat ingin melindungi sepatu kiri**_. Tetapi, mereka hanya mampu _**bergerak sesuai keinginan manusia…**_ "

"Feliciano, bagaimana pun juga, _**sepatu hanyalah benda mati**_ ," tegas Ludwig.

"Tidak… Tidak…!" Dan Feliciano hanya mengelak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang sudah sanggup membuat Ludwig hanya sanggup pasrah. "Tidak, _douitsu_! Meskipun benda mati, _**tetapi mereka tetap memiliki perasaan tersendiri**_!"

Sekali lagi, Ludwig hanya diam saja. Tatapannya beralihkan pada langit. Sudah mendung, _eh_? Begitu cepat rasanya. Kemudian beralih kembali ke arah Feliciano. Nampaknya dia pun tengah menerawang hal yang sama dengannya.

"Sudah hampir hujan," tukas Ludwig, dan dia bangkit berdiri. "Ayo."

" _Vee_ ~! Aku mau berada di sini dulu!" Dengan cepat Feliciano mengarahkan tubuhnya kepada Ludwig yang sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu, dan menatapnya kembali dengan tatapan polosnya yang seperti biasa. " _Douitsu_ duluan saja~! Aku janji akan kembali nanti! Jangan khawatirkan aku ya, _vee_ ~? Ya, ya, ya~?"

Sungguh, Ludwig ingin protes besar-besaran. Akan tetapi entahlah, seperti tarikan nafas telah menghambat seluruhnya. Kemudian dia hembuskan kembali, "Baiklah, aku duluan, Feliciano."

Feliciano yakin, pasti Ludwig sudah berjalan pergi terlebih dahulu. Pasti dia sudah jauh, dari tepi _Eider_ meninggalkannya. Lagi-lagi, sorot mata Feliciano berubah. Begitu bukan dirinya yang sebetulnya, personifikasi Italia yang selama ini selalu bertingkah ceria, dan bodoh. Selalu menampilkan mata terpejam ceria. Akan tetapi, sorot mata Feliciano begitu sendu saat ini.

Memeluk kedua kakinya, dagunya pun bertumpu atas lututnya.

* * *

 _Douitsu, apakah kau tau?_

 _Begitu banyak yang ingin kita sampaikan._

 _Aku dan douitsu, seperti sepasang sepatu._

 _Kita sama persis bagaikan sepatu, kita digerakkan._

 _Aku seperti sepatu kanan yang selalu kau lindungi._

 _Aku selalu merasa nyaman begitu kita bersama. Seperti ketika kita menuju El Alamien dulu._

 _Kita tidak bisa bersatu, hanya bisa bersama. Karena aku yakin, pasti ini karena aku adalah Italia, dan douitsu adalah Jerman._

 _Kita bukan sepenuhnya Feliciano dan Ludwig._

 _Douitsu, aku selalu ingin bersama. Tetapi tidak bisa apa-apa._

 _Maka dari itulah, kita bagaikan sepatu._

* * *

'Tes'

"Um, hujan?" Satu tetes air saja, jatuh atas Feliciano. Tatapannya terangkat, sedikit. Tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai menetes, bahkan ada dari mereka yang jatuh ke dalam _Eider_. Air hujan, bersama air bening Eider. Mereka bersatu.

 _Ah, bahkan air jauh lebih bahagia?_

Feliciano tidak berkutat, sama sekali. Bahkan dia tidak menunjukkan kepanikan yang serupa seperti biasa-biasanya, dimana dia langsung berlari, mencari siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya dan memeluknya. Tak lupa meminta pertolongan.

Kian berlalunya detik, kian deras turunnya. Awan menjatuhi air matanya semakin banyak. Kian lama pula, Feliciano yang hanya diam di posisinya saja kian basah kuyup. Dan kedinginan mulai menyelimuti dirinya, membuat sesekali dia menggigil.

Dia memang personifikasi negara, yang hanya diatur. Bahkan, dialah yang paling lemah. Bahkan ketika hujan menerpanya saja. Tetapi bukan itulah maksudnya. Dia, hanya ingin menepis segalaya di sini, di tepi _Eider_. Beberapa saat, saja. Menjadi Feliciano yang sesungguhnya, bukan Feliciano yang selama ini tampil.

"FELICIANO!" Teriakan yang nada tegasnya begitu dikenali memecah keheningan Feliciano yang hanya ditemani oleh hujan beserta suaranya. Ingin menoleh, tubuhnya terlanjur direngkuh. Satu tangan memegang tangannya, membantunya berdiri dengan tarikan.

" _Douitsu…_ "

"Sudah kukatakan, akan turun hujan, Feliciano!" Ludwig setengah membentaknya. Feliciano, nampak begitu lemas saat ini.

Hanya mampu menunjukkan diri untuk tersenyum seperti biasa-biasanya, "Maaf…" ucap Feliciano, berusaha seperti biasa tetapi begitu lirih.

Ludwig menghela nafas berat. Dia melepaskan pakaian atas seragam perang berwarnakan hijaunya, membuatnya kini hanya mengenakan kaos hitam latihannya, dan kemudian membiarkan Feliciano terlindungi dari hujan dengan seragamnya itu.

"Kita pulang, Feliciano." Satu kalimat sudah menjadi penghantar dari perbuatannya. Ludwig memapah tubuh Feliciano, berjalan menerobos hujan. Bahkan tidak jarang Ludwig terbersin karena suhu hujan yang jauh lebih rendah. Tetapi percayalah, semua telah mengetahui bahwa fisik Ludwig begitu kuat dengan jadwal latihan ketatnya itu.

" _Douitsu_ …" panggil Feliciano lirih.

"Sepasang sepatu… Kita…"

* * *

 _Douitsu,_

 _kisah cinta begitu beragam bentuk._

 _Akan tetapi, aku sekarang percaya._

 _Tidak semuanya bisa bersatu._

* * *

 _ **Cinta memang banyak bentuknya**_

 _ **Mungkin tak semua bisa bersatu**_

* * *

 **end.**

 **[** _Theme Song : Sepatu_ **]**

* * *

 **trivia :**

1\. _Eider_ : salah satu sungai dari sekian banyak sungai di Jerman, dan menjadi sungai terpanjangnya. Mengalir dari dekat Bordesholm dan mencapai Kiel di pantai Laut Baltik, tetapi mengalir ke barat, berakhir di Laut Utara.

2\. Jerman, Italia, bersama menyerbu El Alamien untuk rebut Terusan Suez. (1942)

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **:** / _growling_ / ini _pairing_ emang paling… HUUUHHH! Bikin gregetan abis! Paliiinnggg gemes " sama persis kayak fic _serba salah_ yang lalu, tapi serasa kayak ini peneraan lebihnya ya. Ditambah, sangkut pautnya dengan sepatu, mereka tuh persiiiss banget kayak penggambaran mas Tulus mengenai sepasang sepatu.

Terus, latar belakangnya di pesisir Eider. Iya, iya. Jerman emang negara yang banyaak banget sungainya. Hampir setiap kotanya pasti selalu dilalui sungai. Tapi, sesudah _googling_ , satu-satunya sungai yang cocok buat tempat nongkrong /? di tepinya ya hanya _Eider_! Kalian harus liat. Bagus, lho.

Awalnya bukan versi kayak gini yang mau dimunculin. Tapi entah kenapa, yah, malah sanggup bikin kayak gini. Kalo versi yang itu, bisa bikin kuis benernya, hehehe.

 _And, yes_. Ini _song-fic_.

* * *

 **RnR?**


End file.
